Robot arms having a tool coupled to their free end to make it possible to handle objects or parts of reduced dimensions in order to create assemblies or devices are well known in the state of the art; however, this type of robot has a reference point or fixed base, therefore limiting its use to the point where said robot arm is located.
Furthermore, the applicant is unaware of the existence of an invention that has all the characteristics which are described herein, which makes it possible to apply the working precision of a robotic arm to an instrument which is manually operable by a user.